A New Life
by TheGirlWhoCriedILoveGrojband13
Summary: She was kidnapped, abused, and left for dead. But, when she was found by Corey, she falls for him, immediately. When Corey find's Laney may need a doctor, he takes her in, and social media takes place, they form a band with Kin and Kon, and Corey and Laney start an unbreakable relationship. Their lives change when Laney find's she's pregnant. M for violence and Corey&Laney Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

**A/N: Hi, everybody! And welcome to my first M rated Grojband FanFiction! Well, I wrote this due to inspiration given to me by The Official Grojband Fan Page on FaceBook! I won't reveal who I am on FaceBook, since I don't want people coming at me. So, the title... What do you think it is about? Well, the name of the chapter is both sad and violent! The beginning is, well, kind of awkward. But this is going to contain some deep romance! Yeah, there will be a CoreyxLaney lemon in a upcoming chapter! Though, I don't want to spoil too much of this story! There might be about 15 chapters, or more when this is complete! Though, in the end, Laney and Corey will say goodbye to their haunting passes, and they'll be living a new life with their own family. Yeah, I know, why am I writing shit like this? Because writing is my life, and I'm gonna' let it shine! Lol, that's one reason. It's mainly because I want to try and do a M rated FanFic.**

Chapter 1: Kidnapped!

It was a regular evening in a peaceful town, known as Peaceville. Birds would be singing their evening song, signaling that they were going to sleep very soon. The sun was lowering each minute, even though it was 6:15p.m.! Normally, Peacevillian families would be eating their dinners, but that would never happen in one household...

Laney Penn, was in her girly room, watching a little kid show. She wasn't into her average age shows, shows that were for 16 year olds! Yeah, Laney found them absolutely boring! All the comedy in them, it was way too fake nowadays. The romance was way too sappy, and the sadness was way too acted out. Because of those reasons, Laney never dared to watch the shows. So, she was stuck with her childhood education shows, and that possibly wasn't going to change. Ever.

Laney, at her age, 16, didn't know much about crimes, due to her dad always hogging the T.V. Sure, Laney had a T.V., but it didn't have a lot of local channels! So unfortunately, Laney has got no knowledge of illegal actions. Now, you're probably wondering, where's Laney's mum? Well, her mum died five years ago, due to cancer. Laney never learnt enough off of her mum, but luckily, she knew how to cook. Her dad, had a drug use addiction, which caused him to not give a shit about his daughter. So, Laney would cook her own meals whenever she was hungry.

Laney, who was focused onto her show on DVD, snapped out of it when a loud, sudden bang echoed through the house. Her heart pounding out of her chest, her hands shaking violently, Laney rushed under her bed, frightened for her life. Loud, crying moans and groans came from downstairs, and she immediately knew they belonged to her dad. Then, several more shots were shot, which frightened Laney even more. She instantly knew at the silence, her dad was dead, and that the killer was still there. She heard loud, angry footsteps stomping towards her room. From underneath the door, the shadows of two feet were visible. Her dads murderer was at her door, and she, too, would be murdered in a matter of seconds!

Laney felt tears stream down her face, her life was near to it's end! She kept her mouth shut, knowing if she didn't, she'd probably be dead within a few minutes. Long minutes of suspense passed, and Laney was feeling more frightened and nauseous by the moments flowing by. Finally, her dads murderer was at her door, his shadow was visible underneath the door frame. Laney was scared for her life, she wanted to die naturally when she was a adult, she was just a teenager who has gone through enough pain in her life. But unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen, the murderer wasn't going to shoot her, he would sexually abuse her. But there was a chance she would end up murdered in the end.

Laney's door flung open, revealing a male in a dark hoodie, Laney was unable to see his face. He looked around the room, letting out a evil cackle. He walked over to Laney's pink bed, and spotted a females foot poking out from underneath the pink bed. "Ah-ha, I got you now, Laney!" the intruder yelled, grabbing her foot from under her bed, causing Laney to scream horror. The girl hung upside down from her foot, and was brought onto his shoulder. Laney pounded her fist on her kidnapper's back, non-stop screaming could be heard.

The intruder brought the girl downstairs, ignoring her constant cries for help. As soon as he got downstairs, he threw her onto the couch. Laney attempted to rollover onto the ground, which would give her the advantage to try and escape, cleanly. But the intruder grabbed onto her arm and yanked it back, hardly. A small pain travelled through Laney's arm, but it was so little, there was no wince needed. But Laney's clean-getaway was ruined, and she was to face the worst.

"Don't think for one second that I'll let you escape! You'll be so weak and hurt when you wake up, you'll be begging for you're death to come!" the intruder threatened, making Laney quiver in fright. "Do you understand?!" he yelled, which sent a chill down her back. Laney nodded her head, desperately, hoping he would stop threatening her with his insulting words. "Good," the intruder commented, "now, I need you to shut up!". Laney was confused, she hasn't said that much in the past few seconds. All she did was scream... Oh...

Laney, not showing any fear or hesitation that was inside her, gave him a questionable look. The intruder reached his hand into his long cloak, and pulled out a roll of grey tape. Also known as duct-tape. Laney felt tears rushing down her face, he was going to shut her up with the duct-tape. He pulled a strip of the tape, and positioned it over the youngster's mouth. "Stay still, you move, you'll be sorry!" he threatened, once again. Laney stayed as still as she could once she saw him pull out a small handgun. She then knew that if she disobeyed, she would be shot by it. That would really shut her up. Possibly, forever.

The intruder taped the piece of tape to her mouth, pressing it down, hardly. That way, she would have a hard time pulling it off, if she ever got the chance. Laney could only breathe out of her nostrils now, her mouth was shut off to the clean, fresh air. She had a little bit of trouble, since her nose was plugged with the putrid mucus that came from her cries of fright. But, after a few constant blows of wind going through her nose, she was free to breathe in as much air as she wanted. She felt her two small hands getting moved, in which they were coming closer to each other.

The intruder grabbed another piece of duct-tape, and wrapped it around her hands. So, she was now restrained from removing the duct-tape that rested on her mouth. She tried to pull her arms apart, a stupid test to see how hard the duct-tape had been wrapped around her. It was definitely wrapped around her tightly, and there was no possibility that it would be able to break apart. But the intruder wasn't going to stop at that point, he grabbed another piece of duct-tape.

This piece was for Laney's feet, that way, she wouldn't be able to run away. He grabbed her feet, purposely digging his nails into her soft skin. Laney winced wildly at the pain, she knew it would leave a mark when he was done. "You better brace yourself, the pain you'll be given when you're asleep will make you regret living!" he insulted, pinching her harder. Laney cried, lightly. Making sure that her cries of pain weren't that severe, but the intruder ignored her. He finally wrapped the duct-tape around her legs; Laney was completely helpless now.

The intruder smiled at her, his smile was full of evil accomplishment. He grabbed a cloth, on the cloth it had Chloroform on it. (It's the liquid that knocks you out.) "Goodbye, Laney Penn, daughter of my mortal enemy; known as you're father. You probably won't survive, but if you do, you'll be in a cemetery. Somewhere they won't care about you!" he said, placing the cloth over Laney's nose.

Laney tried not to inhale the rancid smell, but it went through her nostrils. It wasn't strong enough to knock her out, though. But eventually, Laney had to take a breath, and that was going to be right now. She breathed heavily, but she wasn't met with fresh air, but a rancid smell. She saw everything in her vision blur as she started getting unconscious. Laney struggled to keep her eyes open, and eventually, they finally closed shut.

The intruder lifted the rag from her nose, and threw it aside. He lifted Laney onto his shoulder, making his way out of the house. Outside the house, his parked car was in front. He rushed over to the back of his car, lifting up the trunk. He dropped Laney into it, and shut it, immediately. He sped over to his driver seat, and started the car. He stepped on the gas, speeding off. He's destination was unknown, all he knew was that he would be somewhere no one would see the torturing of Laney.


	2. Chapter 2: In The Cemetery!

**A/N: Well, that chapter was sad wasn't it? Well, this one is also quite a bit tragic, but Laney will be found by Corey!^^ Yay, the Corney will begin in the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: In The Cemetery!

Fog flowed through the air of the night. All was silent, nothing was to be heard at this hour of the night, except the pounding of a heavy rain storm. Earlier, what seemed like tragic screams of agony and pain were heard in Peaceville But as police searched for the cause of the screams, the victim was already in a dead like position. The police gave up, eventually. Since there was a possibility that it was just a group of crazy kids screaming in laughter.

But that wasn't it, it was Laney. Her kidnapper had done what he had intended to do: abuse her. By now, Laney's unconsciousness should've ended, but that depends on how bad her wounds are. If they're major, she shouldn't be awake for at least another hour and a half. But if they're not that major, then right now would be her ideal time to wake up. And maybe, if she can wake up and scream for help, she'll be heard by a nearby Peacevillian. In better words, she'll be rescued by him, and will be brought to the hospital for her recovery.

Laney's body laid down on the wet mossy ground, a little lake of blood and water trailed down the small slope where she laid. Her state was serious, imagine a little kid finding her; the kiddo be scarred for life. Her arms were still duct-taped together, though, the only thing different on her arms was the scratches and bruises. Her shirt was ripped in many places, due to her kidnapper throwing her around too much. Her breathing was unstable; her nose was blocked up while her mouth was duct-taped. Every time she breathed, her oxygen only came in of her right nostril. Her facial features were horrible; her left eye was black, her cheek was scratched, and even her lips were bruised. Her hair was full of mangy dirt from laying in the wet rain soil, visible knots were dangled in random places, as well. Her attire, which was a simple shirt with colored jeans, was soaked. She had been out here for so long, her clothes would be soaked by the rain. Also, her right wrist was swollen, maybe because her kidnapper had twisted it when he pulled her inside.

The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open, the rain hitting her destroyed face. Though, when she tried to open her eyes more, the un-describable pain of her previous day sent a deadly shock throughout her whole body. Laney winced, causing her to close her eyes, tightly. The torturing ran through her mind, making her emerald eyes tear up, heavily. Another shock of pain ran through her body, finally breaking her eyes; her tears came out like a powerful waterfall. Her hands that were duct-taped rested on her stomach as her cries got louder and louder by each second. "Why?... Why did this have to h-happen to me?..." Laney asked herself in a whisper. Her eyes rested up upon the cloudy sky that was pouring it's own tears. She just wanted to die, she'd be better off that way. Her life was already full of bullshit, so why did it have to be filled with more?

Laney's eyes closed again at the pain that circulated throughout her body. "Help me, somebody..." Laney whispered, her voice was too weak to be any louder. Her eyes didn't open, she was too tired. She needed rest...

**I Need A Doctor  
Eminem f. Skylar Grey**

I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time  
I need a doctor, call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life

I told the world one day I would pay it back  
Say it on tape, and lay it, record it so that one day I could play it back  
But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm sayin' that  
Doubts startin' to creep in, every day it's just so grey and black  
Hope, I just need a ray of that, cause no one sees my vision  
When I play it for 'em, they just say it's wack, but they don't know what dope is  
And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this  
All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest  
You picked me up, breathed new life in me, I owe my life to you  
But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do  
But it just dawned on me you lost a son, demons fighting you, it's dark  
Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you  
I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue  
Cause me and you were like a crew, I was like your sidekick  
You gon either wanna fight me when I get off this fuckin' mic  
Or you gon' hug me, but I'm outta options, there's nothin' else I can do cause

I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time  
I need a doctor, call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life

It hurts when I see you struggle, you come to me with ideas  
You say they're just pieces, so I'm puzzled, cause the shit I hear is crazy  
But you're either gettin' lazy or you don't believe in you no more  
Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form  
Can't make a decision you keep questionin' yourself  
Second guessin' and it's almost like your beggin' for my help  
Like I'm your leader, you're supposed to fuckin' be my mentor  
I can endure no more I demand you remember who you are  
It was YOU, who believed in me when everyone was tellin'  
You don't sign me, everyone at the fuckin' label, let's tell the truth  
You risked your career for me, I know it as well as you  
Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy, Dre, I'm cryin' in this booth  
You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours  
But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more  
But I ain't givin' up faith and you ain't givin' up on me  
Get up Dre I'm dyin', I need you, come back for fuck's sake

I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time  
I need a doctor, call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life  
Bring me back to life  
Bring me back to life

(I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life)

It literally feels like a lifetime ago  
But I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday, though  
You walked in, yellow jump suit, whole room, cracked jokes  
Once you got inside the booth, told you, mic smoke  
Went through friends, some of them I put on, but they just left  
They said they was ridin' to the death, but where the fuck are they now?  
Now that I need them, I don't see none of them  
All I see is Slim, fuck all you fair-weather friends, all I need is him  
Fuckin' backstabbers, when the chips were down you just laughed at us  
Now you bout to feel the fuckin' wrath of Aftermath, faggots  
You gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask us where the fuck we been?  
You can kiss my indecisive ass crack, maggots  
And the crackers' ass, little cracker jack beat  
Makin' wack math, backwards producers, I'm back bastards  
One more CD and then I'm packin' up my bags and as I'm leavin'  
I'll guarantee they scream, "Dre, don't leave us like that man!" cause

I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time  
I need a doctor, call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life

* * *

Not far away from where Laney's helpless body laid, a haunted teenage boy stood in the rain. His sapphire eyes rested on a grave that stood in front of him. Tears flowed out of his eyes, but you could easily mistaken them for raindrops. Every night, the boy would come out of his house, and walked to the cemetery. No matter the weather, it was now a tradition for the 16 year-old.

His name was Corey Jaron Riffin. He was never loved by anyone except for his Mum and sister, Katrina. (Yes, in this story, Trina doesn't exist.) His Dad, who had a alcohol addiction, used to care for Corey's Mum, Katrina, and Corey, himself. But ever since Corey's Granddad died of pneumonia 5 years back, Corey's Dad took it the hardest, and that was when the family started drifting farther apart. But now, the family was even smaller...

Corey was here for a reason, he was visiting a family member that he had loved ever since the day he was born: his Mum. Yes, Corey's Mum had died a year ago. And the worst part; it was all his Dad's fault. One night, Corey's Mum's car broke down, and she needed a ride home. But unfortunately, Corey's Dad scolded at Corey's Mum. "You're coming home in my car, otherwise, I'll kick you out of this damn house!". Those were the words Corey's Dad said to Corey's Mum. And just as you may of thought, Corey's Mum was frightened for life. So, for the sake of her children, Corey's Mum got into the car with her drunk husband. But that was when tragedy struck...

On the way home, Corey's Dad was so drunk, that he went through a damn red light. But foolishly, a large truck ran into the small car the couple drove in. Glass and metal flew everywhere; it was a horrible scene. Corey's Dad had survived, but he was in hospital for over 2 months. But Corey's Mum wasn't so lucky... As soon as the car crashed, she was killed on impact. She left her two children with a drunk father. Since then, Katrina's friends raised enough money to hold a small funeral.

Corey's Dad had fully recovered, but now he was in jail. He was drunk when he was driving, that was breaking a law. He was due to be released in 2 months, and Corey and Katrina weren't looking forward to their father's return. So, to avoid him, they had stored a large amount of money in a family bank account they had opened. Their total wasn't high, but it was enough to get them started in a new home. They'd have a mortgage, that would obviously help them pay off the house they may buy. Katrina was already into house searching, and Corey, well, he was the one that changed the most.

He used to go to school, but now, he skipped out of education. His friends made fun of him whenever they saw him, due to the lack of words he talked. He'd always hide from the others; he had no trust in them. The only person he trusted was his loving sister, Katrina. He always wore a orange beanie that his Mum had gave him for his 14th birthday. He hardly took it off, it was a treasure to him. He was never happy, his happiness was replaced with sadness.

But now, he stood in front his Mum's grave. Tears flowed down his face. His long cloak was soaked with the heavy rain. "Help!..."

Corey's eyes opened up in pure horror, someone was in need of help. But doubt ran through his veins; he didn't trust anyone except his sister. "Please,... Somebody!" it was females voice. Corey, for the first time in forever, threw away his doubt, and rushed off into the need of the stranger. Nothing was going to stop him: he was determined. He stopped for a second, keeping a good ear out for the mourning for help. Nothing. "Hello?! Anyone there?!" Corey screamed, but immediately, he covered his mouth with both hands. He had never said a word for months.

"Over here! Please, I..." the voice trailed off, whoever it was wasn't gonna be okay if he kept standing around. He ran to the source of the voice. Finally, after minutes of running, he found the victim. But what he saw was going to haunt him for the rest of his life...

A girl...


	3. Chapter 3: Helping A Stranger

**A/N: Wasn't that a stupid cliffhanger? Yes, I agree. But, you're in luck, welcome to chapter 3! Lol, I love that people are enjoying this story! It means a lot to me since this is my first M rated** **FanFic**.** I'm getting a bit nervous for the lemon that I'll be writing soon. I might write a lemon that isn't that explicit. You know, the basic skills in a scene like that. I might even choose not to write a lemon, but just make it obvious that it happened without making it explicit. I don't know, it depends on how I'm feeling...**

Chapter 3: Helping A Stranger

He was never going to forget the sight of ailing female. How can you when she's crying for help, bleeding uncontrollably, and helpless with tied up hands and feet? You can't. Corey can't. No one can. It's just to heartbreaking. But what can you do? Help her. Save her. That's all you can do. That was all Corey could do, but he couldn't do it alone.

"P-Please, help me..." the girl pleaded, her words were faint since they were muffled by the duct-tape that had hung halfway off of her mouth. Once again, the girl started wincing in pain. Corey just took in what he was seeing quickly. Was this real? Was she really tied up, bleeding, and crying helplessly? How would she survive if he hadn't found her? She wouldn't. And he had to do something. And fast!

"I'm sorry, but this'll hurt a little." Corey apologized, as he leant down to the ailing female. His heart pounded more at the scared look in her emerald eyes. "I-It's okay, just p-please help me..." she replied, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath out of her clogged nose. But Corey noticed her not-so-normal breathing pattern and figured that it was the duct-tape that hung halfway across her mouth fault.

He grabbed Laney's chin, causing the girl to stare at him in shock. His fingers rested on the edge of the grey tape, digging his nails right underneath. When he had a good grip on it, he pulled slowly and gently. But it still left a sting on one side of her lips, but a better passage of air for the girl. As soon as she could breathe freely, she took the most deepest breath you'd ever hear. Her panting was fast, but eventually, it slowed down after awhile.

Corey, even though he was a little scared, wrapped his arms 'round the girl. "I'm going to take care of you," Corey whispered, and lifted her off of the soaked ground. Laney's eyes widened, but immediately, she clutched onto her stranger hero. But with the pressure of her bruised back being handed onto, Laney couldn't help but scream in unimaginable pain. Alarming Corey that he was hurting her, he let her relax a little more in his hands. Soon, Laney was comfortable, and she cuddled into Corey's barely soaked chest.

Corey, at the sound of thunder and lightning, began to fast-walk between the lines of the graves of beloved family members. Laney just held onto him tighter, trying her best to ignore the pain that the sting her back as her hero galloped.

Corey knew where he was going, not the hospital, where he should be bringing her, but home. His sister, Katrina, was taking a first-aid class at another academy. With a sister with the knowledge of first-aid, bringing a injured girl home would be a great practice for her. But, Corey would've brought her to the hospital, but his sister and himself tried to avoid social services. Bringing her to the hospital would definitely attract a news channel. Corey and Katrina vowed that they would never get involved with this stuff. Eventually, he was out of the cemeteries property, and now on the lonely street's of Peaceville.

He walked across the empty street's, waiting for a damn crosswalk signal was useless when there are no cars. His house wasn't far from his current location, 'bout two more blocks away, his injured beauty would be taken care of by a loving and mature sister.

**[Few minutes later transition!]**

Katrina Riffin, 20 year old sister to Corey Riffin, stood in her doorway. Her purple cloak had small raindrops spattered on it as she waited outside for her brother to return. She knew her brother would usually stay out for at least half an hour, but he had been out for an hour, now. And this has definitely gotten her worried, she was about ready to go out there herself. But just as she took one step out, a unfamiliar voice called her name. But only one person would call her 'Katrina', and that would have to be Corey. Her friends gave her the nickname 'Trina', instead. But this had put Katrina into major shock; her brother never said any words! With him saying words, he must've gone through something that had knocked some sense into him.

"Katrina?!"

"Corey?!" Katrina called, bringing her view to one side of her street. Sure enough, Corey was there, but he wasn't alone.

"Katrina, we've got to get inside!"

"Why?"

"I've found a girl! And she's not doing so good!"

Katrina was beyond shocked, she was terrified! A girl that her brother claimed wasn't doing so good was heartbreaking! Would the girl be okay?! Is the girl dead perhaps?! Hopefully, not! "Quickly, then!" she yelled, opening the door wider. In a flash, Corey was inside, and she shut the door. But a red residue was left on the floor: blood. The girl definitely wasn't doing good!

"Put her on the couch, I'll get my medical kit!" Katrina instructed, racing off into another room.

Corey immediately settled her on the couch, and looked at her. His heart thumped harder when he saw her eyes close, and he brought a hand to her neck. He felt her heartbeat, and his heart was given a great relief of stress. He straightened the girls arms and legs out, revealing many more bleeding scratches. The girl let out a wince in her state, making Corey keep his arm away from her for a few seconds. He hated the fact that he was hurting her.

At that moment, Corey heard his sister stomping down the hallway. "Corey, how'd this happen?" she asked, kneeling down next to the ailing girl. "I don't know, but she was calling for help in the cemetery." Corey replied, reaching over to the duct-tape that enveloped her two legs together. He grabbed onto one end and started to peel it off.

"Do you think you'll be able to take care of her injuries?" Corey asked, throwing the dirty tape behind himself. "I hopes so, if I can't, I'll have to call over my friends. But if that doesn't work, then it's to the hospital she goes." Katrina replied, a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of being put onto social media networks. "You can do it, Katrina. I know you can." Corey encouraged. The encouragement Katrina had received from Corey was so strong, that a powerful wave of determination washed over her.

"Let's do this." Katrina spoke, and the two siblings began to work on the girl's injuries.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Laney!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long, I was being a bit lazy. I changed my username because I wanted something different... Anyway, the last chapter may of left you at the edge of your seat, or not. But still, it was really interesting, don't you think? So, this chapter, Corey meet's Laney, and Laney meet's Corey. Lol, that's basically the same. I just put it in opposite terms. Anyway, there will be a bit of violence in Laney's nightmare, just to warn you. There'll be another warning of it before it start's. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Laney.

Hour's have passed ever since Corey had found a girl dumped in a cemetery, and after almost an hour and a half of cleaning and wrapping her wounds, she was peacefully asleep. But, every now and then, she'd toss a little, causing her some pain. But, luckily, Corey was there for her, in which, he'd comfort her.

The girl laid on his lap, now, in a different pair of clothes. Her wet, bloody, and muddy clothes from before were now in the laundry hamper, awaiting the washer. Katrina, due to the fact that she was a mature female, decided to give her a more comfortable attire. Her hair was still dirty and lightly damped, but it wasn't a problem for Corey, since it was put into a pony-tail.

Corey just laid on the couch, a T.V. program was on, showing the show Jimmy Two-Shoes. It was funny, he had to admit, but, it was a bit old. It came out five years ago, and since 2011, no new episodes were made. The show was stopped, but still aired on television around many countries. Corey seemed to enjoy it, even though he was a sixteen year old. (I'm a 12-year-old, and I watch these types of cartoons. XD)

While Corey's eyes were focused on the T.V., Katrina came down to check up on them. It was not 3:30am, and Corey should be getting some sleep, along with her, herself. They would deal with the incident tomorrow morning when the girl had woken up.

"Corey," Katrina began, "I recommend that you get some sleep. The girl will be fine, you can see that she's breathing properly, and that she's healing. I'm going to bed, and you are, too."

Corey let a sigh escape his mouth, Katrina was right. "I know, but, Katrina, I'm just worried..." he said, looking down at the girl who slept on his lap.

"I know you are, Corey. I am, too. But, still, you should get some rest. I need to, as well." Katrina insisted, walking over to the T.V., reaching out her finger to the button.

"No, don't turn it off, please! I love this show!" Corey complained, acting like a little kid. Katrina let out a sigh, along with a little giggle. "You'll go to bed right after this?"

Corey nodded eagerly, causing Katrina to sigh. "You know, it's kind of awesome to be hearing you speak again. You were silent for over a year, and now, your speaking, all because of her. You know, I almost forgot how your voice sounded like. " Katrina said, starting to laugh.

"Yeah,... It is different." Corey agreed, smiling and laughing at his sister.

"Alright then, I'll leave your special show on, but, you go to sleep as soon as this is over, got it?"

"Thank you, Katrina." Corey thanked.

"Goodnight, love you." Katrina said, heading up to her room.

"Love you, too. Goodnight," Corey said, turning his attention back to the T.V.

Meanwhile, while Corey was watching his T.V. program, Laney was dreaming, dreaming of her previous experience...

* * *

_[WARNING: Laney's nightmare will contain minor abuse, in better words, just the beginning of her abusing, recommended that you skip if you do not want to see these short images in your head. You have been warned, don't take stupid risks...]_

_Laney's__ Dream._

_The helpless girl sat on the floor of a garage, tied with her hands behind her back to a pole that was keeping the garage standing. Tears welled down her face, making the duct-tape a little loose. But, not loose enough for it to fall off. Her legs were tied together, in which, she wasn't able to stand up from her place. She tried screaming, though, it was loud, nobody would be able to find her._

_On a table next to Laney, many different sizes of knives. Laney was unconscious of the knives that were next to her, which made her wonder what would happen to her even more. Would she get shot, stabbed, or even, cut into pieces? It was too much for Laney to think of what would happen to her with these possibilities. More fear over took her the more she thought of all this shit._

_As Laney was pouring her eyes out, and screaming for help, her kidnapper was just entering the garage through a door that led to the inside of his house. His footsteps were loud enough for Laney to hear over her screaming, which made her stop to look at where it was coming from. Her heart pounded even harder at who she saw. The man who killed her abusive and drunk father, who had kidnapped her, the one person that she would suffer the most pain from._

_"Well, Laney," he started, crouching down to her level. "It's quite lucky to have you down here, considering that I've been trying to get you for the last year. My name is Johnny, an old friend of your Dad. We became enemies when he married my crush, which was your Mum." he was now lifting up her chin, pinching it as he held it._

_"I vowed that I would kill your father, and your family if your Mum didn't agree to be mine. But, now that your Mum is gone, I decided I'd give a little revenge, anyway. So, I killed your Dad, and I decided I'd abuse you 'til your near dead, and you would die when I ditch you." Johnny spoke, releasing her cheek, which had blood prickling from the fresh-cut._

_He stood back up, walking over to the table that contained the knives he would use to torch Laney to death with. He picked up one of the smallest knives, but also, one of the sharpest knives. He walked back, fully satisfied with the knife he had chosen. "Now, after years of wanting to do this, I finally get to! Get ready for the most horrible pain you'll ever experience, Laney!" Johnny yelled, charging at her with the knife._

_A loud scream of pain echoed through the garage as Laney experienced the revolting pain shock her nerves. She could feel the blood rush down her arm from her stab wound. Tears flowed down her face like a waterfall. Unfriendly laughing could be heard from Johnny, he was loving the feeling of the revenge he had been mourning for years._

_"You know what," Johnny began, "I love this feeling. It feels like freedom, relief, and overwhelming happiness. But, I still don't think I feel complete yet... Maybe a little more revenge will set me a little bit more free!" he yelled out, grabbing another knife from the table._

_Johnny got back to work on his vengeance, enjoying every last moment of it. While Laney, on the other hand, was hating it. She knew that in the end, she would probably be dead. Hopefully not. She was young, she wanted to live a life! A life with a Husband, a family, just peacefully together! But, if she didn't survive, she would never achieve that goal..._

* * *

Corey was frightened, the girl he was holding was crying in her sleep! She was squirming, and mumbling words that were understandable if you listened close enough. He had never experienced this at all in his life time, it wasn't everyday your holding an unconscious girl you found in a cemetery.

"P-Please,... let me go..."

Corey's mind ran wild, she was probably dreaming of what happened to her. Other than that, she could have been attacked by an animal, and was left to rot in the cemetery. But, Corey's mind disagreed with that thought. If she was attacked by animals, then what was the purpose of the duct-tape that was wrapped 'round her mouth, arms, and legs?! It was definitely impossible! But, if she was kidnapped and dumped for an animals dinner, then there was a clear explanation for the duct-tape.

"No,... it hurts!" the girl screamed even louder.

"Corey, turn the T.V. down!" Katrina yelled from her bedroom, frightening Corey even more.

Corey knew he couldn't leave her crying, it was getting worst each minute. Katrina was getting suspicious of it, but, luckily, she thought it was the T.V. Corey knew what he had to do, and it had to be done quick.

He started to shake her lightly, now attempting to wake her up. But, unfortunately, she just started to whimper. Corey started to shake her harder, whispering "Wake up, your having a nightmare.". After a few minutes, he finally managed to wake her up.

Laney adjusted her eyes to the boy's face, in which, she immediately recognized him from earlier, when she was in the cemetery. But, Laney wasn't feeling happiness from the fact that she was going to be okay, she felt another emotion. One that she couldn't describe right at the moment, and would push it aside for later on.

Corey could see the frightened look in the girl's emerald-green eyes, and he wasn't going to leave her frightened for any minute longer. He brought her body up into a sitting position, and cuddled her to his chest. His hand trailed circles on her back, calming her down. He rocked back and forth in his chair. Smiling to himself as he felt the girl's body loosen up, and relax into his embrace.

Laney's eyes were filled with lust, she was being held by someone she finally trusted. She knew he was gentle, but, didn't know he was _this_ gentle when someone was upset or hurt. Her head rested in the crook of his neck, breathing on him as she did. The girl wanted to move her hands to his neck to hold onto him, but they were bruised, and one of them had a deep wound.

It had been around ten minutes of Laney's awakening, and Corey was getting curious for her name, and most importantly, the explanation to her abuse... It may sound cruel, but he wanted to know what had happened to her, you'd be curious if you found someone like this, wouldn't you? But, Corey was a bit too impatient, and decided to ask her name first. Her origin can wait...

"What's your name?" asking it in a whisper so he wouldn't frighten her.

Laney was hesitant, no one had ever asked for her name. Only a few people knew her name; her parent's, and a few bullies at her school. What would he think of her name? Would he make fun of her name if he didn't like it? No. He wouldn't do that after what he was doing to make her feel better.

"Are you okay?"

Laney knew she was taking too long, and decided to finally speak.

"Laney Penn, what's yours?" she replied.

Corey couldn't help it, her name was so pretty. He just had to compliment it.

"You've got a pretty name, Laney. My names Corey Jaron Riffin."

"T-Thanks,... Corey." Laney thanked, shyly.

"Your welcome, _Lanes._" Corey replied, not sure of where he got the sudden nickname from.

Laney couldn't hold back the blush and smirk from coming onto her face at the nickname.

"Lanes? Where'd you get that one from?"

Corey blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I guess it just slipped out, he-he." Corey chuckled nervously.

"No, it's okay. I actually like the name," Laney admitted.

"Oh, okay. Lanes it is, then."

Laney just giggled, for once in her lifetime, she was happy. Sure, her Mum made her happy, but, Corey was a bit more interesting. Maybe 'cause she just met him, and knows nothing about him, except for his name. But, the happiness held in Laney's heart disappeared completely when one question was asked. One that would keep the tears coming for a long while...

"I don't mean to be cruel, but... How did this happen to you?"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, 2000 words on this chapter! Lol, sorry, but, this cliffhanger is highly necessary ! Update will be... I don't know when, but there will be an update! XD**


End file.
